


Sweet wife

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 05 - "¡Mierda, Lucy! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer por algo de sexo?!" Aprendamos de cómo Natsu le hace para merecer dormir en el sillón, ¿ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet wife

Abrió los ojos de par en par, y de inmediato los entrecerró suavemente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse rápidamente. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante. No pudo ver el momento en el que su esposo llegó para abrazarla por la espalda. Ella estaba fregando los platos tranquilamente, tarareando una linda canción y de repente un hombre le rodeó la cintura con fuerza, y después, subió sus cálidas manos a sus voluptuosos atributos para atreverse a estrujarlos sin descaro.

—N-natsu… —musitó ella, ahogando un pequeño gemido que amenazaba con salir—. No… Hoy no —quiso mantenerse firme, pero le costaba demasiado, así que optó por morderse el labio inferior.

Y después, sin esperarlo, su bonito rostro casi pegó contra el mueble frente a ella. Su esposo había escurrido una mano bajo su ligero vestido, y las intenciones que tenía en mente no eran nada santas.

—Ah… —a Lucy se le escapó un suspiro—. N-natsu, te he dicho que no.

Pero Natsu, con tantas energías que guardó para la ocasión, no iba a permitir que ella se negara a hacerlo, simplemente porque como su esposa, lo debía satisfacer; además, según él, la debilidad de Lucy eran las caricias que él le proporcionaba a su piel de porcelana.

—Sabes que tú también quieres —le susurró a la rubia en el oído izquierdo.

Y cuando ella sabía perfectamente que su amado estaba por bajarle la ropa interior de un tiro, dos infantiles gritos se escucharon en otra habitación.

—¡Mami!

—¡Papi!

Eran sus hijos. ¡Y qué más importante que el sexo que sus hijos!

—¡Espera Natsu! —sentenció firmemente la mujer, y en un segundo, lo empujó levemente, logrando zafarse. Y así, la rubia tuvo una muy buena excusa para salvarse del arranque pasional de su marido—. ¡Mami ya va!

-

—¡Kya! Natsu, ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó Lucy al haber sido estampada contra una pared.

Pero sin obtener respuesta alguna, Natsu se limitó a acerarse a la curvatura del cuello femenino para empezar a mordisquearlo. Un gruñido salió de su boca, esta vez estaba seguro de obtener un poco de su Lucy. Descendió hasta el escote de ella y depositó besitos llenos de deseo, y luego ordenó a sus manos bajar hasta que se encontraran con el trasero.

—Luce, estoy encendido…

Pensó en que no necesitaba el permiso de ella para arrancar todos los botones de la fina blusa que traía puesta ese día, así que lo hizo. Sin delicadeza, sin cordura. Le urgía hacerla gritar de placer.

—¡No! —pero ella se negó a hacer el acto.

—¡Luce! ¡Déjame hacértelo!

—¡Que no!

Y con una buena patada, lo alejó de su cuerpo.

—¡Y hoy también duermes en el sillón!

Joder. Se estaba desesperando, toda la semana ella se había negado hacerlo y no encontraba razón que justificara tal actitud. Es decir, cuando recién se habían casado no se negaba en lo absoluto, y al año, tampoco. No por nada tenían dos hijos. Ahora lo que quería era una explicación, sin embargo, la requería rápido; si no la tenía, estaba seguro de que la iba a violar salvajemente. Y eso no iba a ser tan bueno…

Masculló tonterías al salir del trabajo. Todo el día se la había pasado refunfuñando, quejándose de todo, poniendo mala cara. En serio que la falta de sexo con su mujer lo habían llevado a la locura.

Cuando llegó a su casa, antes de abrir la puerta, suspiró pesadamente, resignándose a intentar algo con Lucy para que ella no le diera otra patada, pues si eso ocurría juraba que no soportaría dormir otra noche en el incómodo sillón que tienen en la sala. Quizá lo incómodo lo dejaba pasar, pero la más grande diferencia entre eso y la habitación, era que en la segunda aunque no pudiera darle caricias a Lucy, al menos podría olerla y mirarla dormir cada que se despertara por cada sueño en el que se la imaginaba bajó él mientras la manoseaba, la embestía y la…

Mejor abrió la puerta antes de notar una erección en su pantalón.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de estar. El televisor se encontraba prendido, pero no había nadie viéndolo. Fue a la cocina y ahí estaban sus dos queridos hijos y su amada esposa, tomando cereal mientras ella les contaba algunas anécdotas, haciendo gestos dignos de una madre.

Sonrió. Su esposa era un ángel.

Es entonces que comprendió que a alguien tan bonita y delicada no se le podría tratar de una manera tan feroz y violenta cada que su organismo le pidiera placer.

—¿No hay cereal para mí?

Entró, siendo recibido con unas palabras alegres de sus hijos y un beso de su esposa.

No sabía cómo pero esta era otra noche más en la que se debía a de aguantar.

-

Se echó en el sillón para mirar algún programa entretenido en la TV. Cambió los canales infinidad de veces y nada. Su cara mostraba fastidio.

Cuando pasó una hora, bostezó. No era cansancio, era aburrimiento. Entonces pensó, ¿y si Lucy sí quería hoy? Sacudió su cabeza, forzándose a no salir corriendo para poner en marcha otro plan de seducción que seguramente fracasaría. Y cuando tomó el control remoto y oprimió el botón de apagar. Una melosa voz llegó a sus oídos, haciéndolo temblar por un instante. Giró la cabeza y al divisar a una rubia vestida con tan solo una sexy lencería casi creyó estar en uno más de sus eróticos sueños. Pero no. ¡Ella estaba ahí, acercándose a él con una lentitud que lo ponía demasiado nervioso!

—Natsu… —susurró Lucy, y al instante se subió al sillón, justo encima del chico de rosada cabellera.

No, definitivamente no era un sueño. Los deliciosos pechos de su Lucy siempre se veían más grandes en la realidad que en sus pervertidos sueños. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¡¿Lo quería volver loco?!

Esperó a que fuera una broma, pues ya le faltaba poco para caer en el juego que ella le hacía.

"¡No, Natsu! ¡No! ¡No caigas! Ella es tan sensual pero no caigas".

—Mi Natsu —enredó los brazos en el cuello de su esposo y arrimó sus rosados labios al oído de él—, Lucy quiere amor…

"Cabrón, ni se te ocurra caer".

Lucy pegó sus pechos contra aquel tonificado y masculino cuerpo. Con claras intenciones de provocarlo, rozó sus entrepiernas, provocando una palpitación de su parte. Emitió uno de esos ruiditos pervertidos. Se lamió los labios, posó el dedo índice en la nariz de su esposo y le dedicó una mirada tan coqueta que hizo estallar a Natsu de una vez por todas. Su interior empezó a hervir. El simple tacto de la suave piel de la chica tiró la poca cordura que le quedaba a Natsu. Y el olor que emanaba de aquella hermosa mujer lo dominó por completo.

—Te voy a hacer gritar como nunca —sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

Y de inmediato, la cargó cual princesa y se apresuró a llegar a la habitación en donde hace tiempo ya no se encerraban para hacer cositas. Una vez cerró la puerta, avanzó a la amplia cama y depositó a Lucy lo más lento que pudo. Se acomodó sobre ella, sin lastimarla. La olisqueó por un par de segundos y dejó que el instinto lo guiara.

—Esto no es justo, Luce.

—¿El qué? —murmuró entretanto mimaba con besos las mejillas de Natsu.

—Que cuando yo quiero tú no quieres y cuando tú quieres, yo caigo como un tonto.

Lucy dibujó una traviesa sonrisa.

-

—Natsu… no seas tan rudo —pidió entre gemidos.

—Joder, Lucy, no me pidas que sea delicado cuando me he aguantado toda la puta semana —dijo mientras seguía penetrándola con vigor.

—P-pero… me haces gritar m-muy fuerte —empezó a decir entrecortadamente a causa de su agitada respiración—, podría despertar a los niños…

Eso no fue de mucho interés para Natsu. Siguió con su lujurioso baile en donde a ella la obligó a morderse los labios con fuerza, casi hasta marcarlos de un ardiente rojo. Lucy rogaba por no liberar tan escandalosos gritos que resguardaba en la garganta. Aunque lo admitía, incluso la voz que salía de sí misma la excitaban más, simplemente por el hecho de que era la reacción de su cuerpo cada que sentía el miembro de Natsu salir y entrar de su estrecha cavidad.

—Vamos, Luce, quiero oír tu hermosa voz gritando mi nombre —rió con un poco de burla, pero la rubia no abrió la boca para nada—, ¿tan fuerte gritarás?

Eso en definitiva, aumentaba su ego. Significaba que a ella le estaba gustando demasiado que él la poseyera de una manera tan salvaje.

—Es que… —Lucy intentó hablar—, me estoy derritiendo de placer, Natsu… —y al final, sacó el grito que tanto anhelaban escuchar los oídos de él.

Su pecho se movía al compás de su agitada respiración, el sudor había decorado su tersa piel con una brillante capa, y esos rosados labios la hacían ver tan bonita y vulnerable. Totalmente a su merced. La tensión en el interior de Natsu estaba por hacerlo explotar. Agilizó sus movimientos, sin ser amable, consumiéndose por la pasión y el deseo. Natsu empujó por última vez, observando la cara de placer que tanto le gustaba ver en su Lucy. Jadeó al sentir que un líquido espeso salía disparado desde su miembro mientras las paredes de ella se comprimían, atrapándolo en una exquisita forma. Ambos llegaron al cielo, liberándolos de cualquier otra sensación. Lo único que eran capaz de sentir en ese momento era placer infinito.

-

—¡Vamos, Luce! Quiero hacerte el amor.

—¡No, Natsu!

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no?

—¡No me toques ahí, pervertido!

"Tonto, es que me gusta que caigas ante mí, tu esposa..."


End file.
